A Goodbye From Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward gets a chance to say goodbye to Fitz. Sprinkled with a little dose of SkyeWard.


**Hey,**... Ward fans? This one is for all of you. Happy reading. **skyewardfitzsimmonsphilinda**? Ward Always!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Fitz gets an unexpected visitor.

xox

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He is here with my permission. He needs to speak to - "

"No AC. I don't want to talk to him."

"Then, there won't be any problem because Ward is not here to talk to you, Skye."

With a finger raised against any further rebuke from Skye, Director Coulson took hold of Ward's cuffed hands and led him along the hallway towards the room where Fitz was in.

Needing answers, Coulson had gone to visit Ward at the prison where he was being held. A lengthy talk had followed, touching on matters that concerned Ward's betrayal and traitorous deeds. Digging deeper, Coulson was surprised to find the reasons that lead to his former Agent to be a Hydra operative. Coulson began to see the real man in Ward. The circumstances and the basis that caused him to be what he had become.

Just before Coulson took his leave, Ward had called out to his former boss softly.

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"I won't see the team ever again, will I?"

"No."

"May I make a request?"

"If you are thinking of asking to see Skye, I don't think that's possible. She - "

"Not Skye." Ward told him in a heavy tone.

"Then who?"

"Fitz."

"He is in coma Ward, for what you did." Coulson told with a hint of anger.

"I need to talk to him, Sir." Ward said in a broken voice.

"He won't be able to hear anything that you have to say."

"Then just let me see him. That's all I'll ever ask of you."

xox

"Fifteen minutes," Coulson told Ward when they entered the room that Fitz was in. Simmons had protested the visit but Coulson had dismissed her immediately. Simmons had stomped off but only after she gave Ward her opinion of him.

"If you try anything, I'll immediately lock the door and there'll be hell to pay." The older man warned.

"I understand, Sir."

Surprising Ward, Coulson took the cuffs off him, pointed him towards Fitz and closed the glass door after him. Standing outside, he saw Ward sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I care." Ward said to the sleeping man. "You asked if I did but I couldn't tell you then. Because it is a weakness. But I do. I do care. Even if it makes me the weakest man, I do care.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I'm sorry that you are like this. I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to live. I expected you to be safe. That box was not meant to sink. That was why I threw you out of the plane. You and Simmons would never have survived if I didn't do what I did. You may not believe it, but that's the truth.

"You are hating me for it. I know that and I don't blame you. I deserve to be despised for putting you and Simmons at risk. But I don't regret it one bit. Garrett would have made you suffer before ending your lives if you and Simmons had remained in that plane. And I don't want that.

"You are the little brother that I lost, Fitz. Joey was taken from me. My one and only person that means the whole world to me. Taken. We were so close. And he was taken from me.

"Why? Because I was too weak to say no. I was too afraid to resist my elder brother when he made me beat up Joey. I beat him up so bad that we were ripped from each other because they saw me as a threat to sent me away to a military school. I never got to see my little brother anymore.

"I was never given the chance to say goodbye. Not even when he died. He was just thirteen, Fitz. He took his own life because that sadistic monster made him beat our sister. And I wasn't around to save either of them.

"I can't let that happen to you. I didn't want Garrett to hurt you like that bastard hurt Joey. I know you think it was sick of me to dumped you off the plane. But that was the only way I knew how to save you. And Simmons.

"Simmons is the... Remember when she dived off the Bus? I was not only saving a colleague that day. I was saving my sister. I've lost one. I don't want to lose another.

"I've taken a lot of beatings Fitz. My whole life. I've been given nothing but that. But they don't hurt me like when you thumped me on my back. You know why yours hurts the most?

"Because yours goes beyond any physical pain. It touched me deep inside more than anything else. Something that friends share. Something that I never had the chance to have. It hurts because I know what we had, it won't last. How could it, when I know one day I have to give it up. Forced to give it up. No matter how much I don't want it to. But I have to, because of what I am."

Ward gingerly touched Fitz's hand. He grasped the limp fingers and squeezed it for a mere few seconds before releasing it.

"I'm here, not to just say how sorry I am and to tell you that I care. But I want to say goodbye. I never did a chance with Joey. And I don't want missing the chance with you. But just to be clear, I'm the one leaving. Not you. You need to get up Bro.

"Besides, I can't stay around with you like I did with Skye, begging her to wake up. Even so, I need you to wake up. Soon ok? Even if it's to hate me for the rest of your life, I'm begging you to wake up. Because you have so much to live for. The world needs you. Simmons needs you.

"Did you tell Simmons like I told you to?"

Ward suddenly let out a soft chuckle.

"You know what? If this all had been different and I'm not the Monster that I am. Yes Fitz, Skye gave me a new name. Anyway, if this had all been different, maybe we'll all be laughing about this. You know that age old notion of locking two people in a closet and hope they will wise up and see what they really are together? Well, maybe I kind of did that in a way. So, the question is : Did you tell Simmons? Did you tell her how you feel about her?

"Don't make me have to break out of jail to lock you two in a room again. Because time won't last forever, Fitz. Don't give up on the chance that I never had. Your time will always be the right one to tell her how you feel. Not for Skye and me.

"It was never a good time for me to tell her. What I feel for Skye will never be taken as truth, no matter how true it is. Or when I tell her. The fact that I am or was a Hydra will always be a hinderance to how she will see my true feelings. I had to hide and fight what I feel for her. Not only for her own protection but because of who and what I am. But after she was shot, I began to question my loyalty to Garrett.

"Skye wasn't supposed to be touched in any way. That was the word Garrett gave me when I had to join our team. He knew how I feel for Skye even before I ever met her in person. Then he ordered her shot. I didn't know. I would have done everything to stop that.

"You have no idea how painful it was having to deceive Skye in wanting to get her to decrypt the file. All I said to her was real. I couldn't lie to myself about how I feel for her anymore. But I should have guessed that she will never believe me when the deception revealed itself. I expected that. But still I tried. Tried holding on to the one hope that she will believe me. I don't blame her for despising, loathing and wishing for me to rot in hell.

"She means too much to me that I'll forgive her for it, even when she won't want to understand me."

Ward suddenly look up towards the clock and started to rise.

"My fifteen minutes is almost up. I gotta go. Just one last thing.

"You know that time when we were sent to that doomed mission in South Ossetia? I just want to say that I was glad to a have you watching my back. I was in safe hands. Ironically, it was like that time I get to spent with Joey before everything went south in our lives.

"In a twisted way the whole scenario was the same. We were sent to away. Ambushed. You and me, by that lady who called you her Little Bear. Joey and me was ambushed by our evil brother. He threw Joey into a well and forbid me from saving him. I disobeyed and we were both thrown into the well. Like us during that mission, there was no extraction plan. But just like the team came for us, Grampsy came to save Joey and me.

"Funny huh?" Ward emitted a humorless laugh.

He then stepped forward and took Fitz's hand. He folded Fitz's fingers to make a fist. Ward then fisted his own fingers and gently connected their knuckles for a few seconds. He then gently placed the Scotman's hand back on the bed.

"Goodbye Fitz."

xox

A year later, Fitz pushed and locked Ward in a dark room with only a small glass window for him to see out.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me out!"

"No!"

"You can't leave me in here!"

"Watch me!"

"Fitz!"

"No Ward. I am not going to listen to another word you have to say."

"FITZ!"

"You gotta yell louder than that. And, just so you know, you'll be locked in there until you tell Skye how you feel about her."

"What's the point?"

"Point is, do you still love her?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Never stopped."

"What?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you. You're mumbling Dude.""

"YES! I LOVE SKYE! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH SKYE THAT I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HER TO JUST LOOK AT ME AGAIN!"

"That's loud enough."

"There, I've said it! Happy? Now, let me out!"

"Didn't I say you are staying in there until you tell her that you love her?"

"Kind of hard to when she is not in here, isn't it?"

"That's what you think. Turn around."

"Huh?"

The room was suddenly illuminated. Ward turned around to find Skye sitting on a box. With her eyes looking straight at Ward, Skye raised her hand to wave Fitz off from peeking in through the little window. The Scotsman grinned widely as he gave Ward his last advice before leaving the two locked in the closet.

"Happy talking, Bro!"

**THE END.**

Yeayyyy! Happy SkyeWard!


End file.
